Uma guerreira atrapalhada
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: serena foge depois de ser humilhada e acaba indo parar no santuario de atena...
1. Chapter 1

**Uma guerreira atrapalhada**

* * *

_**Capitulo 01 – rejeitada**_

* * *

Serena caminhava para a escola, como sempre estava atrasada, mas dessa vez não estava com pressa, estava pensando em sua ultima batalha. Ela não ajudou e acabou atrapalhando suas amigas quase resultando em desastre e ainda por cima o príncipe Darién teve que salva-la da morte certa, serena suspirou.

-oh! Bom deus sou uma péssima guerreira...

BAM!

-ei cabecinha de vento, presta atenção pra onde anda!

-me desculpe vossa alteza...

-sere pra que tanta formalidade?

-não quero que a princesa pense que estou tomando liberdades com seu namorado... já chega a situação constrangedora de ter você me salvando durante a batalha...

-puxa odango sua mente é muito complexa pra mim, e alem do mais não sou namorado da sua princesa... e quanto a te salvar eu adoro esse papael...

-preciso ir ate...

Serena disparou para escola e apesar do castigo ela gostou, assim não teria de enfrentar a princesa e os senshis tão cedo.

Após a escola ela foi ate o templo onde haveria uma reunião. Serena subiu correndo quando tropeçou e ia sair rolando escada abaixo quando um par de braços a segurou.

-obrigado lita... – serena agradeceu corando por seu desastre.

-disponha, vamos acho que estamos atrasadas.

Meia hora foi discutida a estratégia de batalha, serena estava muda apenas observando. Na sala estava Rey, mina, lita, Ami, a princesa Serenity e Darién. Na hora de distribuir as tarefas de acordo com o plano, Serenity virou-se para serena e disse

-sinto muito serena, mas você não vai participar desta missão, na realidade você esta suspensa da equipe e de seus deveres como sailor por tempo indeterminado. Você é um desastre ambulante e sinceramente não sei onde minha mãe estava com a cabeça de deixar você ser uma guerreira uma das minhas guardiãs, sem contar que esse seu penteado me imitando é simplesmente ridículo...

Serena arregalou os olhos diante de palavras tão cruéis de sua princesa. Ela se levantou calada e saiu em silencio, seus olhos agora mareados de lagrimas ouviu o Darién irritado com a Serenity.

-Serenity o que foi isso? Pensei que fosse mais gentil com suas amigas...

Serena não pode ouvir mais por que estava longe distraída e com dor no coração saiu sem rumo pela cidade...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02 – acidente**

* * *

-cuidado!

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Uma limusine freou bruscamente, rodando na pista batendo em uma garota que atravessava a rua naquele momento!

-oh por Atena você esta bem? – perguntou saori preocupada

-estou e vc?

-estou bem o que aconteceu?

-vou verificar – kanon falou saindo da limusine

Aioria e Um também foram ver saori não agüentou e também saiu pra ver o que tinha acontecido. chegando la ela viu uma menina nos braços de kanon, desmaiada, ela observou a menina mais de perto, era loira com penteados na forma de odangos, era pequena e frágil, mas o que chamou a atenção dela foi a marca de lua crescente em sua testa.

-ela é filha da lua... – exclamou saori

-esta desaparecendo! – disse aioria

-ela esta acordando – falou mu

Serena se sentiu quente e segura onde estava, e so se sentiu assim quando estava nos braços do Darién...

Ela foi abrindo os olhos e quando sua visão entrou em foco viu que estava nos braços de um rapaz de cabelos azuis e olhos que a olhava preocupados.

-voce esta bem? – perguntou ele

-a-acho que sim... minha cabeça doi

-deveriamos leva-la pro hospital... – sugeriu mu

-oh não por favor hospital não... – disse serena apavorada

-onde você mora – perguntou saori

-eu...eu moro em juubam ... mas estou fugindo de la.

-entendo... kanon traga-a, vamos leva-la pra minha casa.

Kanon ainda com ela no colo, colocou-a dentro da limosine e seguiram em frente

-quem é você? – mu perguntou

-meu nome é serena tsukino

-Por que estava fugindo? – indagou mu

-é que eu sou um desastre ambulante e ninguém me quer por perto.

-ei não diz isso pequena. – falou aioria

-é a mais pura verdade – afirmou com lagrimas nos olhos...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03 – a historia**

* * *

-voce consegue andar?

-a-acho que sim

Ao vacilar kanon a pegou no colo e a levou para dentro da mansão.

-obrigada

-não se preocupe, descanse mais tarde saori vem vê-la...

Kanon saiu deixando-a sozinha para descansar, mais tarde naquele dia saori entrou no quarto deixando uma troca de roupa para ela uma vez que ambas pareciam ter proporções iguais apesar de saori ter 16 anos.

Serena se levantou, olhou em volta se lembrando do que aconteceu, ao lado m uma cadeira paerecia ser roupa para ela usar, foi para o banheiro tomou um banho e colocou o vestido rosa de alça e cinturado que se abria em leque ate o joelho, ela gostou, arrumou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e desceu . todos estavam na sala quando ela entrou.

-ola serena esta melhor?

-sim abrigado saori-san, e pela roupa também

-agora que já descansou será que poderia nos dizer que conversa era aquela? – perguntou mu

-deixe-me apresentar meus cavaleiros do zodíaco de ouro, este é

**Nome:** Mu de Áries  
**Nome Original:** ARIES MU  
**Idade:** 20 anos  
**Altura:** 1,82m  
**Peso:** 75 kg  
**Data de Nascimento:** 27 de Março de 1966  
**Signo:** Áries  
**Grupo Sanguíneo:** A  
**Local de Nascimento:** Tibet  
**Local de Treinamento:** Jamiel  
**Instrutor:** Shion de Áries

**Golpes:**  
Cloth Onaoseru (Conserta Armaduras)  
Crystal Wall (Parede de Cristal)  
Crystal Net (Rede de Cristal)  
Starlight Extinction (Extinção Estelar)  
Stardust Revolution (Revolução Estelar)

**Análise Psicológica:** Mu é um Cavaleiro com poderes centralizados na Telecines mais forte. É também o único Cavaleiro que sabe consertar uma armadura sagrada. Ele também é um dos únicos que sabe sobre a guerra sagrada contra Hades.

* * *

**Nome:** Aldebaran de Touro  
**Nome Original:** TAURUS ALDEBARAN  
**Idade:** 20 anos  
**Altura:** 2,10m  
**Peso:** 130 kg  
**Data de Nascimento:** 8 de Maio de 1966  
**Signo:** Touro  
**Grupo Sanguíneo:** B  
**Local de Nascimento:** Brasil  
**Local de Treinamento:** Brasil

**Golpes:**  
Great Horn (Grande Chifre)

**Análise Psicológica:** Único cavaleiro brasileiro. Sua técnica alia o ataque e a defesa em uma mesma postura. Foi derrotado por Seiya que quebrou seu chifre dourado. Na luta contra HADES, foi derrotado pelo espectro Niobe de Deep.

* * *

**Nome:** Saga de Gêmeos  
**Nome Original:** GEMINI SAGA  
**Idade:** 28 anos  
**Altura:** 1,88m  
**Peso:** 87 kg  
**Data de Nascimento:** 30 de Maio de 1958  
**Signo:** Gêmeos  
**Grupo Sanguíneo:** AB  
**Local de Nascimento:** Grécia  
**Local de Treinamento:** Santuário, Grécia

**Golpes:**  
Another Dimension (Grande/Outra Dimensão)  
Galaxian Explosion (Explosão Galáctica)  
Gen Rou Ma Ou Ken (Satã Imperial)

**Análise Psicológica:** Saga é um cavaleiro dividido entre o bem e o mal. Foi dominado por sua face má e matou o Mestre do Santuário, Shion. Depois causou uma verdadeira guerra contra Atena e seus Cavaleiros de Bronze mas foi derrotado no fim, pedindo perdão para Atena.

* * *

**Nome:** Máscara da Morte de Câncer  
**Nome Original:** CANCER DEATHMASK  
**Idade:** 23 anos  
**Altura:** 1,84m  
**Peso:** 82 kg  
**Data de Nascimento:** 24 de Julho de 1963  
**Signo:** Câncer  
**Grupo Sanguíneo:** A  
**Local de Nascimento:** Itália  
**Local de Treinamento:** Ilha de Sicília, Itália

**Golpes:**  
Sekishiki Meikai Ha (Ondas do Inferno / Mergulho dos Espíritos)

**Análise Psicológica:** É o Cavaleiro mais maléfico de toda a série! Sua casa zodiacal tem ambiente de cemitério e é repleta de cabeças mortas nas paredes e teto, inclusive de de crianças. Luta por ideais próprios.

* * *

**Nome:** Aioria de Leão  
**Nome Original:** LEO AIORIA  
**Idade:** 20 anos  
**Altura:** 1,85m  
**Peso:** 85 kg  
**Data de Nascimento:** 10 de Agosto de 1966  
**Signo:** Leão  
**Grupo Sanguíneo:** O  
**Local de Nascimento:** Grécia  
**Local de Treinamento:** Santuário, Grécia  
**Instrutor:** Aioros, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário (seu irmão)

**Golpes:**  
Lightning Plasma (Cápsula do Poder)  
Lightning Bolt (Plasma Relâmpago)  
(Pata do Leão)

**Análise Psicológica:** Um dos Cavaleiros de ouro mais fortes. Possui um golpe que disfere raios na velocidade da luz e quase matou Seiya quando estava possuído pelo Satã Imperial de Saga. Em HADES teve uma importante participação, derrotando vários espectros.

* * *

**Nome:** Shaka de Virgem  
**Nome Original:** VIRGO SHAKA  
**Idade:** 20 anos  
**Altura:** 1,82m  
**Peso:** 68 kg  
**Data de Nascimento:** 19 de Setembro de 1966  
**Signo:** Virgem  
**Grupo Sanguíneo:** AB  
**Local de Nascimento:** Índia  
**Local de Treinamento:** Ganges, Índia  
**Instrutor:** Budha

**Golpes:**  
Ten Bu Hou Rin (Benção do Senhor das Trevas)  
Riku Dou Rin Ne (Envia para os 6 mundos)  
Sei San Sara  
Ten Ma Kou Huku (Tesouro do Céu)

**Análise Psicológica:** O cavaleiro que é dito o "mais próximo de Deus". Isso se deve pelo fato dele ter um Cosmos muito avançado, amarzenado com seus olhos fechados. Além disso, Shaka é o único Cavaleiro que conhece o Oitavo Sentido (Arayashiki).

* * *

**Nome:** Dohko de Libra  
**Nome Original:** LIBRA DOHKO  
**Idade:** 261 anos!  
**Altura:** 1,40m / 1,70m quando jovem  
**Data de Nascimento:** 20 de Outubro de 1725!  
**Signo:** Libra  
**Grupo Sanguíneo:** A  
**Local de Nascimento:** China  
**Local de Treinamento:** Rosan, China

**Golpes:**  
Rosan Hyaku Ryu Ha (Cólera dos 100 Dragões)  
Armas da Armadura de Libra:  
Spear (Tridente)  
Triple Rod (Barra Tripla)  
Twin Rod (Barra Dupla)  
Tongfar (Cacetete)  
Sword (Espada)  
Shield (Escudo)

**Análise Psicológica:** O mais importante Cavaleiro do desenho. É o único sobrevivente da última guerra sagrada contra Hades ocorrida em uma técnica poderosa, chamada Misopetha Menos, conseguiu sobreviver tanto tempo para se preparar para a nova guerra sagrada.

* * *

**Nome:** Miro de Escorpião  
**Nome Original:** SCORPIUS MIRO  
**Idade:** 20 anos  
**Altura:** 1,85m  
**Peso:** 84 kg  
**Data de Nascimento:** 8 de Novembro de 1966  
**Signo:** Escorpião  
**Grupo Sanguíneo:** B  
**Local de Nascimento:** Grécia  
**Local de Treinamento:** Ilha de Milo

**Golpes:**  
Restriction (Barreira - Deter os movimentos do adversário)  
Scarlat Needle (Agulha Escarlate)  
Antares

**Análise Psicológica:** Sempre menosprezou os Cavaleiros de bronze mas quando lutou contra Hyoga, quase perdeu e acabou reconhecendo Saori como Atena. Além disso, destruiu a Ilha de Andrômeda junto com Afrodite de Peixes.

* * *

**Nome:** Aioros de Sagitário  
**Nome Original:** SAGITTARIUS AIOROS  
**Idade:** 14 anos (quando foi morto e agora teria 27 anos)  
**Altura:** 1,87m  
**Peso:** 85 kg  
**Data de Nascimento:** 30 de Novembro de 1959  
**Signo:** Sagitário  
**Grupo Sanguíneo:** O  
**Local de Nascimento:** Grécia  
**Local de Treinamento:** Santuário, Grécia

**Golpes:**  
Atomic Thunderbolt (Trovão Atômico)

**Análise Psicológica:** Outro Cavaleiro importante no anime. Irmão mais velho de Aioria de Leão. Sempre fiel à Athena, conseguiu salvá-la do maléfico Saga que tentou matá-la. Com isso, ficou com fama de traidor no Santuário, mas foi um verdadeiro defensor de Atena.

* * *

**Nome:** Shura de Capricórnio  
**Nome Original:** CAPRICORNUS SHURA  
**Idade:** 23 anos  
**Altura:** 1,86m  
**Peso:** 83 kg  
**Data de Nascimento:** 12 de Janeiro de 1963  
**Signo:** Capricórnio  
**Grupo Sanguíneo:** B  
**Local de Nascimento:** Espanha  
**Local de Treinamento:** Pyrenees, Espanha

**Golpes:**  
Excalibur  
Jumping Stone (Pedra Saltitante)

* * *

**Nome:** Kamus de Aquário  
**Nome Original:** AQUARIUS KAMUS  
**Idade:** 20 anos  
**Altura:** 1,84m  
**Peso:** 76 kg  
**Data de Nascimento:** 7 de Fevereiro de 1966  
**Signo:** Aquário  
**Grupo Sanguíneo:** A  
**Local de Nascimento:** França  
**Local de Treinamento:** Sibéria, Rússia

**Golpes:**  
Diamond Dust (Pó de Diamante)  
Aurora Thunder Attack (Trovão Aurora Ataque)  
Freezing Coffin (Gelo Eterno / Ataúde de Gelo)  
Aurora Execution (Execução Aurora)

**Análise Psicológica:** Mestre do Cavaleiro Cristal e de Hyoga de Cisne. Tentou fazer Hyoga esquecer os sentimentos para ser um grande cavaleiros mas não teve muito sucesso. No final, após várias lições com o Cisne, foi derrotado por ele na casa de Aquário quando Hyoga utilizou a Execução Aurora.

* * *

**Nome:** Afrodite de Peixes  
**Nome Original:** PISCES AFRODITE  
**Idade:** 22 anos  
**Altura:** 1,83m  
**Peso:** 72 kg  
**Data de Nascimento:** 10 de Março de 1964  
**Signo:** Peixes  
**Grupo Sanguíneo:** O  
**Local de Nascimento:** Suécia  
**Local de Treinamento:** Groelândia

**Golpes:**  
Bloody Rose (Rosa Sangrenta / Branca)  
Pirhana Rose (Rosas Piranhas / Negras)  
Royal Demon Rose (Rosas Diabólicas Reais / Vermelha)

**Análise Psicológica:** O cavaleiro mais "belo" do desenho. Lutou contra Shun de Andrômeda que quando soube que Afrodite matou seu Mestre, despertou seu verdadeiro cosmo e venceu Afrodite.

* * *

-quer dizer que você é a deusa Atena?

-sim, mas pode me chamar de saori ^_^

-por selene eu já havia houvido falar de voces...

-por que não conta a sua historia? – disse shaka

-bem tudo começou com uma gata chamada luna que eu encontreiela me disse que eu era uma sailor senshi e que pertencia a guarda real da princesa serenity so que eu sempre fui muito desajeitada, nunca consegui andar sem tropeçar ou cair, sem contar que eu não sei nada sobre lutar ou proteger alguém.

-Luna sabia disso e a princesa também, no inicio ela era bem legal comigo e depois tudo mudou nas batalhas sempre que eu estava em perigo aparecia o tux do mask e me salvava, depois de algumas lutas descobrimos que ele era o Darién a encarnação do príncipe Endymion e noivo da princesa e desde então ela tem me tratado como paria, antes dela aparecer eu e o Darién éramos muito amigos mesmo com nossas brigas. Então desde o meu ultimo deslize na batalha passada que ele teve que me não so me salvar mas como me proteger também as coisas so ficaram piores pra mim foi ai que ela resolveu me banir do grupo me ridicularizando na frente das minhas amigas. Em resumo sou um fracasso, uma guerreira atrapalhada...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04 – o santuário**

* * *

Todos na sala ficaram em silencio, ate que saori falou.

-ela não devia dizer isso, você é filha da lua como ela.

-o-oque? Oh não eu sou uma terráquea que a rainha me concedeu um poder para ajudar a princesa na busca pelas guerreiras e isso ficou claro! agora que as encontrei perdi minha utilidade

-se isso fosse verdade, você teria que ser sailor terra e não sailor moon! Não é verdade? –perguntou mascara da morte

-ele tem um ponto! – falou aioros – e alem disso saori disse que você tinha a marca da lua em sua testa!

-wow, wow, espere ai, marca de uma lua? Eu?

-exatamente serena, eu mesma vi! – disse saori

-saori talvez pudéssemos levá-la ao santuário, o mestre shion poderia dizer algo sobre ela, alem disso poderíamos treiná-la, cada um de nos treinaria uma parte com ela, o que acha? Disse mu

-pode ser legal apesar de que nunca treinei uma mulher –falou kamus.

-poderia treinar-lhe o equilíbrio! – disse saori entusiasmada

-excelente quando partimos? Perguntou aioria

Serena deu um sorriso verde.

Estavam caminhando entre as casas para chegar ao santuário, serena ia fascinada com tudo o que via era tão singelo e mesmo assim não deixava de atrai -la ela tropicou nas escadarias e Afrodite a amparou antes que caísse, depois tropeçou na casa de escorpião e aldebaram a segurou mais adiante ia caindo quando miro a segurou, mis na frente escorregou e mmu a conseguiu ampará-la nessas alturas tava todo mundo rindo

-Puxa você não tava brincando quando disse que não conseguia andar sem tropeçar, - disse dokko

Ela sorriu sem graça e continuou andando caiu mas duas vezes sendo socorrida por saga e kanon... Estavam chegando a entrada do santuário quando ela desequilibrou segurando a saori ambas foram ao chão arrancando risadas ate de shion...

-não me lembro da princesa da lua ser tão desastrada...

-aqui é onde fica o mestre shion. O mestre shion do santuário é tão antigo quanto dokko de libra ou mestre ancião de libra! – falou mmu

Serena via tudo fascinada e absorvia tudo o que diziam as historias de batalhas e interrompendo quando tinha duvida ou estava curiosa.

-mestre shion – disse saori, e shion se curvou a ela cedendo-lhe o trono para Atena sentar – trouxemos esta mocinha para treina-la com os cavaleiros, mas eu gostaria de saber o que vê!

-shion andou em volta dela e depois com uma caricia de seus dedos na testa dela a lua apareceu

-como eu pensava princesa eu a reconheci assim que há vi...

Serena olhou no espelho e quase se engasgou.

-o-o-o que isso significa? É igual ao da princesa Serenity!

-bem e o cristal lunar esta dentro de você

Ele a olhou e viu que ela estava surpresa

-significa que você é a princesa da lua!

-wou deve haver um engano certo?

-não há nenhum engano vossa alteza!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05 – treino**

* * *

Mestre shion dividiu as tarefas entre os cavaleiros no treino de serena e ficou assim:

Miro, mmu, kamus, Afrodite e aioria treinariam a parte do ataque

Aldebaran, kanon, saga, e mdm treinariam a parte da defesa

Shaka ajudaria a despertar seu cosmo

Aioros ajudaria saori com as lições de equilíbrio, disciplina e cultura.

Serena estava apreensiva, saori colocou 1 livro na cabeça e pediu que andasse, ela deu dois passo e caiu, tentou de novo e ante que percebesse caiu levando junto dela saori e aioros tirando gargalhadas dos cavaleiros que tinham acabado de chegar e visto a confusão. Saori suspirou. Aioros ria com diversão e serena acabou chorando de vergonha.

-ei não fique assim – disse shaka – você é apenas um diamante bruto, que assim que for lapidado será o mais belo e brilhante. – ajudou ela se levantar e aioros ajudou saori

-eu não sei, talvez vocês estejam perdendo tempo comigo.

-nada de pessimismo entendeu? –shaka levantou o queixo dela – você tem potencial, sei quando vejo um.

-ele tem razão – falou saori – estou feliz por ter um desafio pela frente... Vamos la então?

Era hora do almoço e eles ficaram abismado ao vê-la comer. Comia tanto e era tão delicada nem uma gordurinha fora do lugar.

Nas aulas de ataques ela se provou eficiente, porem iriam ensinar novos ataques a ela, a defesa porem se mostrou tão ruim quanto o equilíbrio pra ela.

Era noite de lua cheia e era os dias que ela mais se sentia forte.

-shaka será que poderíamos treinar um pouco? É noite de lua cheia me sinto revigorada

-se não estiver cansada podemos sim.

Eles foram para a casa de virgem, serena se sentou em frente a ele na mesma posição dele.

-hoje aprenderemos a meditar vou ensinar você elevar seu cosmo depois... 1 voce tem que eliminar os pensamentos negativos, você deve conciliar o bem e o mal dentro de você como ing e iang tudo em igualdade. Não existe a luz sem trevas e não existem trevas sem luz, e tudo esta em união constante.

Serena se, pois a meditar em tudo aquilo deixando o brilho da lua banhar seu coração, ela levantou o rosto para a lua e sua marca na testa apareceu brilhando intensamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 06 – sailor pluto**

* * *

Serena foi dormir tranqüila naquela noite, já fazia duas semanas que estava ali, as meninas tinham entrado em contato através do comunicador e serena não havia revelado seu paradeiro, mas as meninas contaram que Darién e Serenity haviam brigado feio e para piorar as coisas, sailor plutão tinha aparecido e dito que o cristal não estava ao seu alcance no momento.

-ela ficou furiosa, precisava de ver – disse Rey alegre

-sentimos muito a sua falta serena! – falaram juntas

-eu também meninas, mas não tenho idéia de quando eu vou voltar.

Então eles apareceram atrás dela, as meninas arregalaram os olhos

-não se preocupem não nos vamos cuidar bem dela – disse kanon

-estamos achando que não iremos devolve-la – comentou shaka

-serena! – gritou as meninas – onde você esta?

-não é justo – resmungou mina

-você ai com esses deuses gregos...

-e nos aqui com...

-uma princesa...

-mal humorada!

Os garotos caíram na risada.

-bem preciso ir

-não, espera ai, não vai nos apresentar? Que maldade é essa?

-ta legal... meninos?

Oi meninas sou mu

-aldebaran

-mascara da morte

-aioria

-aioros

-kanon

-shaka

-afrodite

-miro

-kamus

-oi – disseram juntas extasiadas pela visão dos garotos

-rey

-ami

-lita

-mina

E ali ficaram conversando e se divertindo, depois serena disse que ia durmir e outro dia se falavam.

No outro dia ela se levantou cedo e foi treinar com mmu que ensinava seu ataque de revolução estelar.

-acha mesmo que posso conseguir fazer isso?

Pode sim uma vez que você é portadora do cristal lunar, na realidade ele não tem um ataque especifico, seu poder sem limite, ele pode copiar qualquer ataquecom a mesma eficácia que o original – respondeu shion no lugar de um

-por que então um poder tão grande assim esta comigo? Eu sou so uma adolescente...

-quando é que você vai entender que você não é uma simples humana? – indagou miro – você ouviu suas amigas a Serenity pode ser princesa mais o cristal esta em você... nem a sailor pluto a obedece!

-eu garanto que se você chamar a sailor pluto ela vira! – disse kamus

-por que não tenta, assim pode tirar suas duvidas – explicou Afrodite

-sailor pluto será que você poderia vir ate mim por favor? – disse serena se sentindo idiota, mas para sua surpresa sailor plutão apareceu

-vossa alteza! – disse olhando os rapazes e sorrindo – vejo que esta em boa companhia...

Serena corou, depois olhou em confusão.

-plu o que esta acontecendo? Não entendo... mestre shion me disse que o cristal esta em mim e que eu sou a... a... bem você sabe, não é que eu não acredito nele, é so que é difícil pra mim eu sou a serena tsukino, a garota atrapalhada...

-eu sei que é difícil pra você mais é verdade a rainha deixou o cristal escolher, vocês eram gêmeas, serena você nasceu por ultimo e o cristal te escolheu, pois ela também é princesa, mas você é a herdeira do trono lunar... suas lembranças foram bloqueadas, a sua Irma nunca gostou muito da idéia de não ser a herdeira do trono.

Serena estava em choque, não so era a guardiã da princesa como também era a Irma e a herdeira do trono

-você esta bem sere? – perguntou mdm

-eu... eu não sei...

Shaka veio e a abraçou

-vai ficar tudo bem serena você vai ver

-ele tem razão serena – saore pegou a mao – acredite...

-plu pode me fazer um favor?

-sim o que é?

-pode manter segredo da serenity por enquanto? Não quero encrenca com ela

-esta certo serna pode contar comigo

Mu e shaka arrastou serena para dentro do templo...

3


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 – chakras**

* * *

-ei por que me tiraram de la?

-quero te ajudar a abrir os chakras! – falou shaka

-depois de abertos poderá terminar o treinamento e acabar com beril... – disse Mu

Sem contar que com isso o cristal ficara muito mais poderoso

-e você poderá vencer beril sem que drene toda sua energia

-saga, kanon...

-gostariamos de poder ajuda-la nesta batalha, mas...

-esta tudo bem miro...

-vai durmi serena, amanha esteja bem cedo na casa de virgem ok?

-sim, arigato gozaimas meninos...

Serna se dirigiu ao seu quarto, tinha tanto em sua cabeça, mas o que estava tirando o seu ono era apenas um rosto...

"estarei te esperando amor, quando seu treino terminar"

-darien?!

Serena acordou confusa, sem saber como ela tinha durmido e como Darién tinha ido parar em seus sonhos... parecia tão real ela consultou o relógio 4:30 da manha, se trocou pondo uma calça moleton e uma blusa sem manga e foi pra casa de virgem.

Shaka se levantou qd sentiu uma cosmo energia familiar emanar em sua casa e foi ver se era serena que tinha chegado, la estava ela sentada de olhos fechados e parecia relaxada.

Shaka sentou–se em frente a ela e disse

-vamos começar ... durante uma semana eles trabalharam na abertura dos chakras e serena progredia consideravelmente...

1


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08 – lua de prata**

* * *

-princesa cuidado! – gritou Rey

-onde tux do mask esta? É dever dele me salvar!

-se vire princesa aqui ta todo mundo ocupado se não notou ate o príncipe, então por que não lute também ? Mexa essa bunda gorda ai! – falou urano sem cerimônia.

Foi ai que veio um ataque certeiro e não havia nada que urano poderia fazer então uma voz falou

-escudo lunar – o escudo projetou na frente de urano protegendo-a do ataque mortal

-luz da lua! Ataque! – e com esse ataque todos os youma desapareceram.

Ela saiu do meio das arvores e caminhou ate urano que ainda estava espantada e todos a cercaram ate mesmo Serenity

-quem é você? – perguntou arrogantemente

-sou lua de prata!

-serena? –haruka perguntou

-haruka... então deixou a transformação ir e abraçou haruka carinhosamente que foi abraçada também.

Depois Rey puxou-a e abraçou-a

-bem vinda de volta serena!

E uma a uma abraçou ela ate que chegou a vez de Darién os dois ficaram ali se olhando então ele a pegou e abraçou ela com alegria e saiu rodopiando ela pelo parque arrancando sorriso de todos ali menos da princesa, nesse momento Andrew apareceu e tirou serena dos braços de Darién para um abraço de urso.

-bem vinda sere todos nos sentimos muito a sua falta, principalmente o Darién!

Os cavaleiros apareceram em suas formas normais e ela os apresentou um a um e as meninas ficaram babando por els e por ultimo apresentou saori kido como deusa Atena!

Eles se aproximaram e tiraram serena dos braços de Andrew que ficou vermelha e a mantiveram junto com saori no meio deles, e aioros falou

-você deve ser a Serenity princesa não é?

-sim eu sou por quê?

-arrogante você hein! –disse miro

-seu coração é tão amargo que a torna feia – Afrodite falou sem olhar pra ela.

-como ousa? E você serena pensei que tinha dito que você estava fora da equipe!

Mas antes que pudesse responder mina falou

-se serena esta fora da equipe eu também estou!

Princesa Serenity olhou pra ela e disse

-que assim seja então!

-sinto muito princesa Serenity , mas mesmo sendo sua conselheira prefiro ficar com a serena – luna disse

-sou o gato da mina então onde ela for eu vou

Serenity olhou pra Rey lita ami e haruka

E vocês vai me deixar também?

-sem duvida! –falou de cara haruka

-Serenity eu vou ficar com serena ela estava la pra me apoiar quando ninguém mais estava – disse lita

-por causa da serena eu tenho amigos hoje – disse Rey

-graças à serena ninguém mais fala de mim por eu ser uma estudiosa- disse ami

-espera um pouco eu sou a princesa.

As meninas e os gatos foram ate serena e se curvaram diante dela

-o que estão fazendo? Perguntou serena ainda no meio dos rapazes, mas então deram um passo para traz

-nos perdoe princesa serena, mas nos aqui juramos nossa lealdade a você princesa do reino lunar

-juramento aceito

Nesse momento todas as memórias voltaram e o cristal de prata saiu do peito da serena, transformando-a em princesa. Luna entregou-lhe o cetro lunar onde ela encaixou o cristal

-eu tentei, mas o cristal prefere você a mim

-então você sabia?

-o tempo todo irmãzinha, quando eu a vi eu soube imediatamente quem era você, fiquei com raiva, mas agora sei que se tem alguém que possa controlar o cristal esse alguém é você... Perdoa-me?

Ela se ajoelhou

-Serenity apesar de tudo você é minha Irma. O que acha de lutar ao meu lado como sailor moon?

-seria interessante!

-certo agora se levante

-princesa?

-Darién!

Os dois se olharam por alguns minutos então ele abriu os braços...

-Darién – serena correu pra os braços dele que a envolveu protetoramente

-minha serena... Nosso amor ainda permanece intacto nesta vida, te amo desde o 1 momento que te vi

Ele a beijou profundamente e eles ouviram gritos de todos ali e ao lado de seus amigos zodíacos e suas amigas senshis e de seu príncipe sabia que não importava a batalha que tinham pela frente eles sempre permaneceriam unidos...

**The end!**


End file.
